Tomographic imaging systems have been developed to rely on active sources of radiation with well-characterized illumination beams. Examples of active radiation source tomographic imaging systems include x-ray CT scanning systems.
Large particle detector arrays such as those used in high-energy particle research facilities (e.g., European Council for Nuclear Research (CERN) and the Fermi National Accelerator Laboratory (Fermilab)) have been designed to detect a specified range of particles and/or particle energies for addressing a specific detection problem.